Living Together
by jellybeansinabottle
Summary: discontinued


Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me!

(A/N: Yay! This is my second Naruto fic! Some characters such as Ino wouldn't be inside, so don't ask me about them... ehehehe... Erm... Neji wouldn't be in this fic either, so sorry NejiSakuSasu fans. You can check my profile for any new fics coming up! Early happy birthday to Anko!)

Actions **xxx**

Speech "xxx"

Thoughts _'xxx'_

Inner Sakura ((xxx))

**Chapter 1: Spring-cleaning blues **

"Sakura!"

"..." _'Shit... Ahh!'_

"Sakura!"

"..." _'Oh no! Oh no! The door is still so far away!'_ ((Stupid door!!!))

"Uchiha Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he found his wife in the living room, a few meters away from the door.

Sakura froze in her steps and curse inwardly as she turned around to face her husband who was wearing a black apron and gloves. It was spring-cleaning day for the Uchiha household. Sakura who wasn't fond of cleaning was trying to sneak away from her tidy husband. The couple has been married for a happy two years. During her first year with him, she gritted her teeth and scrubbed and cleaned the house. But she was going to lose it if she was too go through as what she described simply as 'torture' or 'hell'.

"H..Hey Hon..honey..." She stammered.

"Where do you think you are going?"

'_Think! Think! Think!'_ "I was going to check the mail."

"Have you scrubbed the kitchen floor yet?"

"It's not going to scrub itself, Sakura..."

"But..."

"The mail can wait."

"..." ((Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! Shanaroo!))

"Come on... I'll take you out to dinner." Sasuke flashed one of his rare smiles.

"I..hate...you." Sakura cursed. His smile always did the trick.

"I love you." Sasuke said smiling.

"Shut up!" Sakura threw a rag at him and expectedly, he caught it. ((Die!))

"Make sure the floors are clean!"

"That dinner of yours better be great!!!"

"Hai...hai..." Sasuke sighed and went back to scrubbing the bathroom.

'_Hmm... needs more shine to it...' _He thought and added more 'Sparkly floor' detergent.

------------ Uzumaki Household ---------

"Hey Hinata chan..."

"Hai?"

"Can we go out for ramen for lunch?"

"**eye twitch** Eh... but didn't we have ramen for lunch yesterday? And the day before yesterday? And the day before that? And the day before that? And... well... for 5 whole straight months?" Hinata forced a smile onto her face.

"Ah... but ramen rocks! Don't you love ramen?!"

"I do, but I'm getting pretty tired of it..."

"Hina...Hinata..." Naruto's jaw dropped open.

'Oh no... I shouldn't have said that.' "Erm... ok... let's have ramen for lunch..."

"Ok! I love you! You are the best wife ever!!! I'll go get Sasuke bastard and Sakura chan to come along! Okay? Okay? OKAY?!!!"

"Ah.. yes.. that would be nice..." _'I'm going to develop a phobia of ramen if this keeps up...'_

------------ Back to the Uchiha household ------------

The phone rang and Sakura ran to answer it, hoping someone would save her from scrubbing floors.

"Hi! Sasuke bastard! Or is this Sakura chaaaaaaaan?!"

"Hi Naruto!!!"

"What happened? You seem extremely happy to hear me... Are you pregnant?!"

"Eh?! No.. It's just... **whispers **spring-cleaning day..."

"Then why didn't you sneak out?!"

"I tired to but Sasuke said he would take me out to dinner and he flash _that_ smile."

"Oh.. _that_ smile..."

"Ah. I hate it when he does that."

"Erm... Sakura chan, can you stop whispering?"

"Oh. Right,. **Back to normal voice**"

"Do you want to go out have ramen with Hinata and I?"

"Sure! Anything to get out of this. I LOVE YOU! I could give you a huge hug right now. Hinata too!"

"See you at noon okay?"

"Send my love to Hinata!"

"Alright."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

'2 more hours to noon...**sigh**'

"Who were you talking to?" Sasuke asked as soon as he heard Sakura yell 'I love you'.

"Naruto. He invited us for lunch at Ichiraku at noon."

"Oh." Sasuke nodded and went back to scrubbing the floor, knowing that his wife wasn't saying 'I love you' to some idiot who wanted a death wish.

"Stupid 'Sparkly floor' shit. The floor isn't sparkly!!!" Sasuke cursed.

Sakura was busy scrubbing when Sasuke stomped into the kitchen and threw his gloves aside and dunked in a whole bottle of water.

"What's wrong?"

"The floor isn't sparkly."

((**vein pop **What...))

"Uh huh..."

"I've been scrubbing it for two hours."

"Erm... Why don't you take a break?"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment then shook his head.

"Can't, our bedroom needs to tidied up." With that, he zoomed off to the master bedroom equipped with a broom and dustpan.

"**Sigh**" ((Stupid 'clean-a-holic'))

(A/N: How was it? I know it's kinda short. Heehee. Thanks for taking part of your some time to read this! Please do kindly review! Thanks!)


End file.
